Princess Tutu: The Swan and Her Knight
by No No 22
Summary: OK, in this Fanfic there will be romance, tragedy, drama, and ect. There will be a new kid in Kinkan, who tries to steal Ahiru from Fakir. Who will have Ahiru in the end? Fakir or the new kid? Oh, Ahiru loses all memories of Fakir. FakirxAhiru and OCxAhir
1. Not So Sweet Dreams

**Princess Tutu: The Duck and Her Knight**

**Fakir: So what's going to happen in this story?**

**Ahiru: Yeah!**

**No No 22: Oh, you'll see.**

**Fakir: Is there going to be violence?**

**No No 22: Maybe.**

**Ahiru: Is there going to be romance?**

**No No 22: Maybe.**

**Fakir: Is there going to be insults?**

**No No 22: Maybe**

**Ahiru: Is there going to be happiness?**

**No No 22: Maybe.**

**Fakir: You're a bad author, aren't you?**

**No No 22: May-wait a minute. Fakir! Now that was just plain mean! Calling me a bad author, tch, the nerve you got. At least I'm not a worthless knight like you!**

**Fakir: Take that back!**

**No No 22: No!**

**Fakir: (Tries to get a hold of No No, but misses)**

**No No 22: Keep your dirty hands off me! This is my story and I can make your life miserable than it is right now!**

**Fakir: (…)**

**Ahiru: Anyways, here's chapter one, Not So Sweet Dreams**

It was a cloudy day. Rain was pouring down, drumming its wet fingers on everything it touches. It was night, everyone in the town of Kinkan hurried into their houses for shelter. During this kind of whether, if you walked down the street, there would be no one in sight. But if you walked by the lake that night, you would have seen a figure crouched over, holding something in his arms.

'_Where I'm I? What happened?' _thought, a silver-white swan. Her eyes were closed, hiding her beautiful cerulean eyes from the world. _'I remember now, I'm at the lake.' _

The rain lightened up a bit, but not so much.

'_It's raining? How come I'm not wet?' _thought the swan. She didn't feel cold. She felt warm actually. She then realized that two strong arms were holding her, keeping her safe and warm.

'_Whose holding me?' _thought the swan. As she thought this, she felt a drop of water, fall on her feathery forehead. She frowned a bit when she felt two more drops fall on her.

"A-ahiru," a male voice whispered through a sob. Another drop fell on her head. "Please come back."

"Qua," whispered Ahiru, as her eyes fluttered open, revealing two cerulean orbs. When she opened her eyes, she saw a pair of emerald eyes, filled with tears. She gazed into those eyes, as a warm feeling swelled up in her chest.

'_Fakir went looking for me!'_ thought Ahiru. But for some reason, the warm feeling she was feeling, disappeared as a thought ran across her mind. _'Why do I feel the need to always be with him? I shouldn't be feeling this way, after what happened.'_

Ahiru then noticed that Fakir was covered in blood. Her eyes widened in shock. She took her gaze from the blood and back to her friend's eyes. But she didn't see them, for at that moment, he pulled Ahiru into an embrace.

"A-ahiru. Thank God," the teenager whispered.

"Quack." Ahiru whispered. _Fakir._

At that moment, Fakir got up, grabbed his sword that was on the ground, and started running towards his house, as fast as he could through the pounding rain, with Ahiru in his arms.

"I got to get you home," Fakir told Ahiru. His tears were now gone, but he still had a worried look on his face. Ahiru looked at Fakir for a long time. She looked at the blood that was on him, and finally she looked at herself. She gasped when she saw her feathery body was completely covered in blood, her blood. She looked up at Fakir again, but to her dismay, her vision was getting blurry. She was losing a lot of blood, fast. Fakir noticed that Ahiru's body was becoming limp again. He looked down at the swan in fear. Her eyes were starting to close. He felt hot tears roll down his face again.

"Hold on, Ahiru. Hold on, w-we're almost there," Fakir said through his tears. Ahiru heard his voice, but just barely through the silence that ringed in her ears.

'_Fakir is right. I have to hold on, for my sake and his,'_ thought Ahiru. She struggled to stay alive, but death was getting nearer to take her away. After what seemed like forever, Ahiru heard a door slam open. She heard the sword fall to the ground. She felt herself be laid on something soft. She then heard feet hurry to the bathroom, soon returning with bandages. She felt Fakir gently wrap bandages around her, where the wounds were. She weakly watched him. She knew that he was worried about her. Ahiru smiled faintly.

"Quack qua," whispered Ahiru. _Thank-you._

"Hush. You shouldn't be talking. You'll loose more of your strength that way," Fakir said sternly, but warmly. "And you're welcome."

Ahiru smiled again. After Fakir was done mending Ahiru's wounds, he gently picked the swan up and took her to his room. When they were in his room, he gently put Ahiru on his pillow, and covered her with a blanket.

"Now get some sleep," Fakir coaxed, patting her head gently. Ahiru looked into his emerald eyes. They showed happiness, relief, fear, and guilt. Ahiru frowned. She didn't like it when Fakir was in this state. She liked it when he was smiling. Noticing the frown on her face, Fakir smiled warmly.

"I'm fine Ahiru. Who you have to worry about right now is yourself," Fakir said gently. Not believing every single word he said, she nodded. And before she knew it, she was deep in sleep. For a moment, Fakir watched Ahiru sleep. He couldn't help but smile at the sleeping form of the swan.

'_It's your fault that she's in this state,' _said an accusing voice at the back of Fakir's head. The smile that Fakir had on his face, disappeared. He walked towards his desk and sat down.

'_Because of you she almost died!' _said the voice again. Fakir held his face in his hands. He knew that his conscious was right. It was his fault that she almost died and was now in this state. He thought back to what had happened an hour ago.

-Flashback-

Fakir was at his desk, deep in thought. It has been a year and a half since the monster raven was destroyed. Rue and Mytho were happily living in their castle; happy that Mytho got his heart back, that they had each other, and that they were free from the spell Drosselmeyer had cast on the town of Kinkan, while Ahiru turned back into a duck and he became a writer. They didn't get much of a happy ending they had hopped to get. Especially Ahiru. She of all people should have gotten the happy ending she deserved. She deserves one, for all the stuff she has done for everyone, especially for Mytho. Ahiru was always kind to everyone, even when they weren't kind to her. She was always willing to help anyone who needed help.

'_She's the one who changed me,' _thought the seventeen year old. _'From a coldhearted monster to a kindhearted person.'_

That was when Fakir decided to use his rare gift and write a story for Ahiru, a story to turn her back into a girl and to live happily ever after. Fakir thought about what type of happy ending would he like for himself, but he shook his head.

"Seeing Ahiru happy as a girl, is a good enough happy ending for me," He muttered to himself, as he started to write.

Fakir was writing furiously when Ahiru had spotted him. The swan silently entered his room. Wondering what he was writing in such a hurry, Ahiru laid her head on Fakir's lap. He didn't seem to notice. Looking over the desk, she tried to read the story Fakir's been written. But couldn't see it. Ahiru looked up at the seventeen year old; he was frowning while he concentrated on his story. Ahiru also saw a glint of determination in his emerald eyes.

'_Could he be possibly be writing a story about me?' _Ahiru thought. She looked at the piece of paper, Fakir was furiously writing on. _'There's only one way to find out.'_

Ahiru swiftly flew up on top of the desk. When she was on the desk, she looked down at the paper but Fakir's arm blocked it from view. Ahiru frowned. She wanted to know what Fakir was writing.

"Quack, qua, qua, quack?" Ahiru asked. _What are you writing?_

Fakir ignored her, and continued writing. Ahiru glared at Fakir for ignoring her.

"Quack, qua, qua, quack!?" Ahiru repeated. _What are you writing!?_

Again, he ignored her. Ahiru's temper started to rise.

"QUACK!" Ahiru yelled. _FAKIR!_

"WHAT?" Fakir yelled back.

"Quack!" Ahiru said, surprised of the sudden response, which caused her to take a few steps backwards, not knowing that a bottle of ink was right behind her. She bumped into the bottle of ink, and knocked it over. The ink that was in the bottle flew out and spilled over the piece of paper Fakir had been writing on, and therefore covering the words Fakir had created. The room got deadly silent. Ahiru stared fearfully at the ink-covered paper. She slowly looked at Fakir. He was staring at the paper, wearing a blank expression. Fakir bowed his head, hiding his eyes under his bangs.

"Q-Quack?" Ahiru stuttered nervously. _Fakir?_

"Get out," Fakir muttered angrily.

"Qua?" Ahiru said, shocked. _What?_

"Get OUT!" Fakir yelled angrily, glaring at Ahiru. "Get out of my SIGHT! I don't know why I even take care of you! _Nothing_ about you is special! You're just a stupid, good for nothing duck that only gets in the way! Nothing about you is worth protecting!"

Ahiru looked at Fakir, with tearful eyes. She couldn't believe that Fakir said all those horrible things to her. As hot tears ran uncontrollably down her face, Ahiru jumped from the desk and ran out of the room. Fakir stood there, glaring at the door. He thought he heard the front door open. For a moment he continued to glare at the door, but as he started to calm down, he couldn't help but get angry with himself and feel guilty. He knew that Ahiru didn't _mean _to spill the ink, she just wanted to know what he was writing. He knew he could always write another story, maybe an even better one. He started bully himself mentally, when he heard a really familiar quack in the distance.

"QUACK!" Ahiru's voice shouted in fear.

"Ahiru!" Fakir muttered, his chest filling up with fear. Without hesitation, Fakir grabbed the sword that was beside his desk and ran out of his room, down the stairs, and out into the sprinkling rain. He looked around wildly, but he found no trace of Ahiru. Fakir started to panic.

"QUACK!" shouted Ahiru.

'_It's coming from the lake!'_ thought Fakir, as he started to run towards the lake of despair. As he ran through the forest, he dodged low branches and jumped over tree roots. The sprinkling rain was replaced by rain that felt like needles digging into your skin. With every second, his pace quickened. When he got to the lake, he stopped and looked around. He then froze in fear; 50 yards away was Ahiru and a pack of wolves. The wolves were closing in Ahiru. Fakir tried to move, but he found himself paralyzed from fear. He watched, as the wolves were getting closer. Ahiru turned her back towards the wolves and started to flap her wings to fly away. Realizing that she was trying to escape, one of the wolves leaped and sank its jaws in her right wing, causing her to hit the ground. Seeing how Ahiru was attacked, Fakir finally was able to move his feet and run towards Ahiru. As ran and drew his sword out, and another wolf bit Ahiru in her torso. Blood splattered everywhere as Fakir sliced the wolf that had bit Ahiru in the torso, in half. Without hesitation, Fakir stabbed the wolf the held Ahiru's wing, through the head. He turned around to face the remaining wolves (which were just 5). One of the wolves lunged at him, knocking the sword out of his hands and knocking Fakir to the ground. With his left hand, Fakir held the throat of the wolf to keep the snapping jaws away from his face. As he tried to choke the wolf, Fakir reached into his right pocket with his right hand and pulled out a pocketknife. As soon as the pocketknife was in his hand, he stabbed the snapping wolf in the gut. Seeing that the wolf still was snapping at him, Fakir shoved the pocketknife further into the wolf's gut, until it was completely inside the wolf. The wolf's body became limp as it fell on top of Fakir's body. By now Fakir was covered in blood. Fakir pushed the dead corpse and jumped to his feet. Immediately, Fakir dived for his sword. He held the sword in a threatening position at the wolves that growled menacingly, but amazingly the wolves turned and ran into the forest, accepting defeat. Fakir was breathing heavily, as he stared at the place where the wolves disappeared. Remembering Ahiru, he turned around and crouched down by her side, dropping his sword in the process. He looked at her seemingly lifeless body; her silver-white feathers were covered in her blood. His eyes were wide in horror and in sadness. He gently picked her fragile body. Without thinking, he pressed her body against his. He stayed like that for a long time without saying anything. He closed his eyes, and felt a tear run down his face. Two more tears ran down his cheek.

"A-Ahiru," Fakir whispered through his sob. Another tear ran down his cheek. "Please come back."

"Qua," he heard Ahiru whispered weakly.

-End of Flashback-

'_Damn it! It's all my fault!' _Fakir thought angrily. He pounded his desk with his fist in anger. Fakir froze. He twisted his body around to see if he had woken up Ahiru. But he found her still sound asleep. He sighed in relief. He then got up from his desk and went to his closet. He took out a blanket, he nightclothes, and a spare pillow from the closet. He quickly and quietly changed into his nightclothes. When Fakir was done changing, he quietly left his room, shutting the door quietly behind him. He slowly, descended the stair and went to the living room. Once in the living room, he walked towards a couch. He lay down on the couch and threw his blanket over himself. He then put his pillow behind his head, and looked at the clock that hanged on the wall. It was 11 PM. He sighed heavily.

'_So much has happened today. I hope Ahiru gets better,'_ thought Fakir. He frowned worriedly. And those were his last thoughts before he fell into a deep sleep.

Fakir walked through a forest, not knowing where he was going, because of the thick fog that surrounded him. He could tell it was morning, because of how bright the atmosphere was. After a few minutes of walking, he came to a lake. Fakir looked around, but couldn't see anything through the thick fog. As he tried to see through the fog, something caught Fakir's attention. He looked down at himself and realized that he was wearing his knight uniform. Fakir's eyes widened in shock.

'_What's going on?'_ Fakir thought.

Just then, Fakir heard footsteps. The footsteps came from the lake. Fakir squinted as he tried to see through the fog. The fog started to lift, letting Fakir to see things a lot better. As he looked across the lake, he saw a figure dancing on top of the lake's water. Fakir noticed that the figure was a girl, because of her long hair and dress. Fakir then had a strange urge to go see her up close. Fakir cautiously put his foot on the water, and to his amazement his foot didn't sink in. Slowly, he started to walk on the water, towards the dancing girl, who was twirling on the point of her foot. With every step, he left ripples in the water and was getting much closer to the girl. Just when he was about two yards away from her, the girl stopped and faced him. Fakir stared wide-eyed at the girl. He knew who the girl was. The girl still had salmon hair, but at the tips of her hair was now white (if you grab a ruler and measured how long the white part was, the outcome would be 4 inches) and it was less messy and much shinier. Her lips were fuller, and were a very light shade of pink. She was at least two inches taller. Fakir noticed that her body was built like a coke bottle, and that her chest was much bigger. At this, Fakir blushed. She was wearing a strapless silver-white dress made of silk that reached to her knees. Her skin was a bit tan, and her freckles were gone. Her eyes were closed, when Fakir looked at them, but they opened just a second later. Her eyes were somewhat the same, but for some reason they seemed a lot more beautiful.

"A-Ahiru!" Fakir said, still a bit in shock.

Ahiru smiled a tender smile; making her look even prettier she was already. Fakir couldn't help but blush. Ahiru then raised her hands above her head and did a circular motion with them, then she stuck her right hand out to Fakir.

"Dance with me," Ahiru said. Fakir took note that her voice was slightly deeper and prettier. Fakir grabbed her hand without hesitation, and began to lead their pas de deux. As they danced, Ahiru kept looking at Fakir in a sad way. It disturbed Fakir a lot. Near the ending of their dance, Fakir suddenly pulled Ahiru into an embrace. They stayed in that position for a while. As Fakir stroked her hair in a loving way, his hand brushed against her skin; it was soft as a baby's skin. Fakir then pulled away, just enough to look into Ahiru's eyes. Her cerulean eyes were still filled with sadness. Fakir frowned worriedly, as his eyes traveled from her eyes to her lips.

'_They look so soft,' _Fakir thought, not realizing that he was leaning forward, his lips getting closer to hers. Just when his lips were two seconds away from hers, Ahiru pulled away roughly. As soon as she was free from his grip, Ahiru started to run away from him.

"Ahiru!" Fakir shouted out to her. Ahiru continued running, getting farther and farther away from Fakir. Fakir was about to go after her, but to his horror, he couldn't move his legs. He struggled with all his might, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't move his legs.

"Ahiru!" Fakir shouted.

Ahiru was starting to disappear into the fog.

"AHIRU!" Fakir yelled after her, but she had completely disappeared. Fakir heard mocking laughter that filled the air. The laughter sounded familiar, too familiar. Fakir again tried to move, but he still couldn't move. The laughter grew louder, as everything started to get dark.

"Ahiru," Fakir said as he sat up on the couch. Fakir looked around, he was in his living room. Still breathing heavily, Fakir tried to calm down. Fakir was covered in cold sweat, and felt really cold. He looked at clock. It was 5 in the morning. Fakir sighed deeply; he could still hear the mocking laughter. He sighed again

'_So it was all just a dream,'_Fakir thought, relieved. But deep down, he was scared. Fakir then noticed that his blanket was on the ground, but he didn't notice the lump under the blanket.

"I must've thrown it off while I had that dream," Fakir said, as he reached to pick up the blanket. _'More like a nightmare.'_

When he picked the blanket up, he found Ahiru sleeping peacefully. Fakir raised an eyebrow. Ahiru stirred. Her eyes slowly fluttered open. She raised her head and looked around. When she saw Fakir, she smiled at him. Fakir smiled back, but he then frowned. He tenderly picked Ahiru and put her on his lap.

"You shouldn't come down to the living room when you're in this condition," Fakir scolded softly. "You could have gotten seriously injured than you are now. Besides, my bed is warmer than the floor."

Ahiru looked at Fakir with sad eyes, the same eyes she had in his dream. Fakir looked away, he didn't want to see those eyes. Fakir got up from the couch, with Ahiru in his arms, and went upstairs. Ahiru looked at him.

'_Why did he look away when I looked into his eyes?' _Ahiru thought. _'He looks so sad. What's wrong with him?'_

She felt herself be put on a pillow. Fakir pulled the sheets over Ahiru. He turned to leave when he heard the rustling of bed sheets and a small thud. Fakir turned around and saw Ahiru behind him.

"Ahiru you stay here, and sleep in my bed," Fakir told her. Ahiru shook her head. Fakir sighed.

"If I stay here, will you go to sleep?" Fakir asked.

"Quack," Ahiru said. _Maybe._

Ahiru then walked up to Fakir and yanked on his shirt. Fakir bent down and picked her up. He put her on his bed again, and covered her again. As he turned to go and sit at his desk, he felt another yank of his shirt. He turned; Ahiru was looking at him with her wide eyes, his shirt in her beak. Fakir blushed.

"Y-You want me to sleep with you?" Fakir asked nervously. Ahiru let go of Fakir's shirt, and nodded. Fakir blushed into a deeper shade of red. He looked away so Ahiru wouldn't see. "Will you go to sleep if I do?"

"Quack," Ahiru said. _Yes._

"A-alright," Fakir stuttered. He slowly crawled into bed, still red as a tomato. He laid on his side, nervously. He then felt Ahiru press against his back. He stiffened, but he relaxed after a few moments. He felt his eyelids grow heavier, and before he knew it he was sound asleep, along with his bird companion.

**Ahiru: It was so…so…sweet. (tear) It was so sad when Fakir thought I was dead, and so sweet when he worried about me. His dream was so romantic, too, except that it ended not so sweet. **

**No No 22: Thanks Ahiru. Anyways, there's my first fanfic. Please review and tell me what you thought about it.**

**Fakir: (Whispers) Tell her that she's a terrible author.**

**No No 22: What did you say!? (Getting ready to strangle Fakir)**

**Fakir: N-nothing. I-I just told them to tell you that you're a great author.**

**No No 22: That's what I thought.**

**Ahiru: (sighs) Sometimes you guys act like 5 year olds. (sighs) Next chapter is…drum roll please. (drum roll) Ahiru's Confession and Drosselmeyer's trick! (crowd cheers) **


	2. Ahiru Confession and Drosselmeyer's Tric

**Fakir: It was an accident!**

**No No 22: Accident! You think it's an accident! I saw you grinning from ear to ear when spilt that water all over me! Now my shirt is see-through! And stop looking at me like that, you PERVE! (slaps Fakir across the face)**

**Fakir: (throws jacket at No No 22) Here, you can use that to cover up. (rubs his cheek)**

**No No 22: Thanks I guess. (puts on the jacket) It's sort of big, oh well.**

**Ahiru: Hey guys! …Um, No No…your shirt is sort of see-through.**

**No No 22: I know it is, all thanks to _him_. (turns and glares at Fakir)**

**Fakir: At least I gave you the jacket!**

**Ahiru: So what's going to happen in this chapter, No No?**

**No No 22: I'll tell you one thing. There's going to be tragedy. **

**Ahiru and Fakir: What! Why!?**

**No No 22: Because I want this chapter to have some tragedy!**

**Drosselmeyer: So do I. -**

**No No 22, Fakir, and Ahiru: Shut-up Drosselmeyer! How come you're here, anyways!?**

**Drosselmeyer: The chapter _is_ called Ahiru's Confession and Drosselmeyer's trick. So technically, I'm in this chapter.**

**No No 22: Oh yeah. My bad. Anyways here's chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

** -****Fakir's POV****- **

It has been a week since the wolves had attacked Ahiru, but luckily, she has fully recovered. It was a beautiful day; the sun was shining, the birds were singing happily, and the wind was softly blowing. Fakir was sitting at the edge of the lake, with a notebook and pen on his lap, while Ahiru swam around the lake. All week, Fakir wasn't able to write. It was mostly because he was too busy taking care of Ahiru, but it was also because he was scared. Ever since he had that dream, he's been scared of writing Ahiru a story. He didn't want Ahiru to leave him, like in his dream. But then, what if Ahiru wanted to become a girl? Fakir sighed and stared at the blank piece of paper in front of him. He then remembered Ahiru's soft lips from his dreams. Fakir blushed. He looked up and saw Ahiru swimming back to him. He looked away. He didn't want Ahiru to see him blushing.

-**Ahiru's POV**-

As she swam back, Ahiru saw Fakir look up at her, but quickly look away. Ahiru stopped swimming. Did she saw a bit of blush on Fakir's face? Ahiru sat there for a few moments, thinking. Lately she's been feeling the same warm feeling she had felt a week ago. For a long time she didn't have a clue of what it could be, but then it hit her square in the face four days ago. Could she be in love with Fakir? Ever since that discovery, she couldn't help but wonder if he loved her back. Ahiru shook her head.

'_Fakir could never fall in love with me,'_ thought Ahiru. _'I mean look at me. I'm just a swan.'_

Ahiru sighed, and was about to swim back out to the lake again, when she felt something brush against her. Ahiru turned around to find another swan. She noticed that the swan was black and a bit bigger than her, so she knew it was a male swan. The swan looked really sad. Ahiru couldn't help but feel sorry for the black swan.

'_Maybe I should try to comfort him,'_ Ahiru thought. Ahiru slowly approached the black swan, who didn't notice her.

"Qua, Quack?" Ahiru said. _Um, excuse me?_

The swan ignored her. Ahiru frowned.

"Quack," Ahiru said a bit more urgently. _Excuse me. _

Again, he ignored her. Ahiru was now angry.

"QUACK!" Ahiru yelled. _EXCUSE ME!_

"QUACK!" the male swan yelled in shock. He turned around, and found a pissed off Ahiru. He looked at her with sad eyes. He hung his head.

"Quack," the black swan muttered, as he moved out of the way. _Sorry._

All the anger that Ahiru had felt disappeared. She studied the swan. She got closer to the male swan.

"Qua, qua, quack, qua, quack. Qua, quack, quack, qua," she told the swan in a gentle voice. _I'm the one who should be sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you._

The black swan looked at her with a surprised look. Ahiru noticed that he had turquoise eyes. The black swan smiled gently but it soon faded.

"Quack, qua, quack?" Ahiru asked. _Why are you sad?_

The swan looked Ahiru with his sad eyes, before saying, "Quack…qua, qua, quack." _Because…I'm all alone._

Ahiru looked at him in pity, but then smiled. She got a bit closer to the black swan until there head and chest touched, making a heart. The male swan stared into Ahiru's eyes in surprise.

"Qua, qua, quack, qua, quack. Quack, qua, qua, quack?" Ahiru said. _You don't have to be alone. Would you like a friend?_

For a moment, the black swan just stared at Ahiru. But then muttered, "Qua." _Yes._

-**Fakir's POV**-

After he was sure that the blush was all gone, Fakir looked up. At first he didn't see Ahiru, but then spotted her. Fakir raised an eyebrow. He noticed that Ahiru was next to a black swan, and not just a swan, a male swan. He watched as Ahiru quacked gently to the swan. The swan looked up at her with a surprised look. Fakir saw the swan smile faintly, but it disappeared. Ahiru quacked some more. The black swan looked at Ahiru, and then quacked hesitantly. At first Ahiru just looked at him in pity, but then smiled and got closer to the swan until they formed at heart. Fakir stared in disbelief.

"She couldn't be in love with the swan, could she?" Fakir muttered, as he watched Ahiru quack to the swan. He saw the swan quack at Ahiru, as anger started to boil inside him. He stood up and left, leaving Ahiru alone with the black swan.

-**Normal POV**-

Not knowing that Fakir had left, Ahiru backed away from the black swan a bit, with a cheerful smile on her face. The black swan studied her with his turquoise eyes.

"Quack, qua?" he asked. _What's your name?_

"Quack. Quack, qua?" Ahiru asked. _Ahiru. What's yours?_

Quack," he replied. _Eichi. _

Ahiru smiled at him, sweetly. Eichi smiled back. Then an idea popped into Ahiru's head.

"Quack. Quack, qua, qua, quack, qua, qua, quack, qua? Quack, qua, qua, qua?" Ahiru asked sweetly. _Hey. What if I introduced you to a friend of mine? Would you like to meet him?_

"Quack, qua, qua," Eichi said. _Sure, why not._

Quack, qua, qua," Ahiru said as she started to swim to shore._ Come on then._

Eichi followed close behind. He felt a bit nervous. As they swam back they talked about themselves; like what was there favorite season, their favorite food, their birthday, and other stuff. By the time they got to shore, they were laughing (if they're able to, after all they are swans). Ahiru looked around. Fakir wasn't there.

'_He must've gone home,' _Ahiru thought. "Qua, qua, quack, qua, quack, qua." _It seems that he isn't here._

"Qua, quack. Qua, qua, qua, quack, quack. Quack, qua, quack, qua. Qua, quack, qua, qua," Eichi said with a smile. _It's all right. I'll meet him some other time. Besides, it's getting late. I should go home._

Ahiru looked up at the sky; it was velvet. She hadn't realize how late it had gotten.

"Qua, qua, qua, qua, quack, quack, qua. Qua, Quack," Ahiru said. My _how time flies, when you're having fun. Huh, Eichi._

"Qua. Qua…qua, qua, qua, quack, Quack," Eichi said as he went back into the water and started to swim off. _Yeah. Well…I'll see you tomorrow, Ahiru._

Qua, qua, qua, quack, Quack," Ahiru called after him. _Yeah, see you tomorrow, Eichi._

For a few moments, Ahiru just stood there and watched Eichi swim off, but then started to waddle towards Fakir's home. As she waddled home, she thought about Eichi. He was kind, sweet, and sensitive. But she could tell that Eichi was brave and tough, too. Ahiru smiled to herself. Then thoughts about Fakir crossed her mind; his smile, his eyes, his kindness, his strength, and his warmth. Ahiru blushed.

'_I am in love with him, aren't I,'_ Ahiru thought, still blushing. _'Love, it isn't love, is it? If this isn't love, then what am I feeling? Or is it just an illusion, that I have in my heart?'_

Ahiru sighed sadly and hanged her head. Is it really just an illusion? Or is this true love? Ahiru recalled that every time they touched she'd get this feeling; a warm feeling. Even looking into his eyes made her get the warm feeling. And every time Ahiru fell into his arms, she felt warm and somehow safe. Ahiru raised her head, with a determined look on her face. She was absolutely sure now. She absolutely knew that she…was in love with Fakir. But again, the question that has taunted her for the past week went across her mind; does Fakir love her in return? She ran into something hard. Ahiru looked up, and noticed that it was Fakir's home. Ahiru smiled, and was about to peck on the door, when the door itself flew open.

"QUACK!" Ahiru yelled in surprise, taking a step back. She looked up to see Fakir. She smiled warmly at him, but only got a frown in return.

"Where have you been!?" Fakir yelled. "Do you know how worried I was!?"

"Quack," Ahiru said shyly. _Sorry._

"Hurry up and get in, before you get a cold," Fakir said, still frowning. Ahiru waddled inside the cozy house. She heard the door shut, and felt Fakir walk over to the living room and sit in his favorite armchair.

"So, did you have a great time with your new _boyfriend_," Ahiru heard him say. Fakir had said boyfriend in a disgusted tone. Ahiru looked at him, or at least the back of his head.

"Qua, qua, qua, quack, quack?" Ahiru said, bewildered. _What are you talking about?_

Fakir looked at Ahiru, his eyes filled with anger and jealousy.

"Don't play dumb with me. You know who I'm talking about," Fakir spat.

Ahiru continued to stare at Fakir with a bewildered look. Then her eyes widened.

'_Could he be talking about Eichi?' _Ahiru thought.

"Who was that swan!" Fakir demanded, getting up from his chair. Ahiru took a step back, she'd never seen Fakir this angry.

"Q-qua, qua, q-quack," Ahiru said. _H-he's a f-friend._

Fakir glared at Ahiru. He then turned his back to her.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have gotten mad," Fakir said.

"Quack. Qua…qua, qua, qua, qua, qua, qua?" Ahiru asked._ Fakir. Why…why did you get so mad?_

Fakir looked at Ahiru. He didn't know what she said, but he had a pretty good idea what. For a few moments more, he continued to look at her. He didn't know what to say, but at the same time he did. Fakir looked away.

"Ahiru…I…I got angry because…because. Ahiru, I-I…I love you," Fakir said, blushing furiously. Ahiru stood there, shocked at what Fakir just said.

"I've always had. I didn't realize it at first, but as the time passed by, I started to realize my feelings for you," Fakir continued. "I love everything about you; your smile, your eyes, your laugh, your personality, everything. You might not feel the same way. You still might have felling for Mytho, but…I just wanted you to know how I felt."

'_Fakir. You actually think I still have feelings for Mytho,' _Ahiru thought, as she stared at the seventeen year old.

"Quack," Ahiru said. _Fakir._

Fakir turned around to look at Ahiru. At first she said or did nothing. But then, she slowly rose her wings in front of her, into the position of love. Fakir's eyes widened.

Qua, qua, qua, qua," Ahiru said._ I love you, too._

Fakir looked at Ahiru for a moment, before he went towards her and embraced her. He smiled into Ahiru's feathers. Suddenly, there was the same mocking laugh, Fakir had heard in his dream. He looked around; there was no one there. He was about to ask Ahiru if she had heard the laugh, when a blinding light surrounded Ahiru. Fakir shields his eyes with his arm, as he watched Ahiru be lifted into the air. The light grew even brighter, giving Fakir a difficult time to see Ahiru. Fakir looked at Ahiru's face. Her face was full of sorrow when she looked at him. She waved her wing, as if to say good-bye, then the light shined even more brightly, too bright that Fakir had to shut his eyes. When Fakir felt that the light was gone, he opened his eye, expecting to see Ahiru, but he didn't. Where Ahiru once stood, was silver dust. Fakir gazed at the dust in horror. He slowly went the dust.

"Ahiru," Fakir whispered. As h said her name, there was the mocking laugh again, but this time it was right behind him. Fakir turned around to see a creepy old man, with eyes the size of tennis balls. His face was a road map of wrinkles, and he had hair sticking out of his nose and ears (disgusting, I know). He wore a weird colorful uniform with a matching hat. Drosselmeyer looked at Fakir with his large eyes, still laughing. Fakir realized time had stopped, like it usually does when Drosselmeyer comes to the real world. Anger started boil inside Fakir.

"WHERE'S AHIRU!?" Fakir yelled at the old man. Drosselmeyer laughed even harder, his eyes popping out of their sockets.

"Ahiru, is gone," Drosselmeyer said in his hoarse voice. She disappeared in a flash of light when she confessed her love for you."

Fakir's eyes widened in horror.

"No. I thought that would only happened if she confessed her to Mytho!" Fakir yelled at the old man.

"Woops. I must have forgotten to tell her that she would disappear if she confessed her love to anyone," Drosselmeyer said, as he cackled.

"Why you…YOU BASTARD!" Fakir yelled, as he through a punch at the old man, but Drosselmeyer disappeared before the punch had hit him. Drosselmeyer reappeared behind Fakir.

"I'll tell you what. I'll return your precious Ahiru as a girl, if _you…_promise not to interfere with my new story. My sequel, actually," Drosselmeyer said. "That means you can't write a story, to try to stop me, like the last time. And if you even try to write a story, Ahiru will disappear again."

Fakir gritted his teeth; he did want to get Ahiru back, but he also didn't want Drosselmeyer to write his sequel, but then again he couldn't write a story if he wanted to, because it wouldn't have Ahiru in it.

"Do we have a deal?" Drosselmeyer said, holding out his hand towards Fakir. Fakir looked at the hand in disgust, but he reluctantly grabbed the old man's hand.

"Deal," Fakir said. There was a blinding light again. Fakir shut his eyes. He felt the light weaken a bit. He also felt something lean against his chest. Immediately, Fakir wrapped his around it. He noticed that it was soft as he went on his knees. As the light disappeared, Fakir opened his eyes to see the girl from his dream, in his arms. He smiled; Ahiru was back, back as a girl. For a long time Fakir just stared at Ahiru's face. She was so beautiful now. He started to look down at her body when he froze and turned into a dark shade of red. Ahiru wasn't wearing any clothes! Luckily, her hair was long and covered her body. Fakir quickly picked Ahiru up in a bridal-style, and took her to his room. He laid her in his bed, and quickly covered her up with a blanket. Still blushing, Fakir went through his closet to find something Ahiru could wear. But there was nothing in her size. She would have to wear one of his shirts. Fakir sighed and grabbed a white long sleeved, baggy shirt of his. As he closed his closet door, he heard some rustling. Fakir turned around to see Ahiru sitting up, half naked. Fakir felt his whole face go red.

"A-AHIRU! WILL YOU COVER UP!?" Fakir said, as he threw his shirt at her and turned around. He expected Ahiru to make a big fuss and stuff, but she didn't. It was completely silent. He was about to say something when Ahiru interrupted him.

"Quack," she said in a confused tone.

Fakir froze.

'_Why did she quack? She should by now know that she's human again," _Fakir thought. Bringing up all his courage, Fakir slowly turned around. Ahiru was still sitting there half naked. Fakir blushed and turned his head away. He slowly walked up to Ahiru, careful not to look at her. He picked the shirt that he had thrown at her and held it out to her. He felt Ahiru's brush against his as she grabbed the long sleeved shirt.

"Put it on," Fakir said.

"Quack?" Ahiru said in the same confused tone.

Fakir turned and looked at her straight in the eye, and yelled, "Don't you know how to put on a shirt!?"

Ahiru shook her head slowly. Fakir looked at her in shock.

'_What's going on?' _Fakir thought. He looked at Ahiru in shock for a moment before he said, "You put your head through the hole."

Ahiru looked at Fakir for a moment before she pulled the long sleeved shirt over her head and arms.

"Your not suppose to put it on like th-

Fakir stopped, as Ahiru stood up. The shirt reached to her knees. It looked like she was wearing a dress instead of a shirt if it wasn't for the sleeves. But then Fakir had an idea. Fakir grabbed the sleeves and wrapped it around her waist, and tied a bow with them behind her back (just think of the way Aquamarine did it with her long sleeved shirt).

"There we go," Fakir said, smiling. He looked at Ahiru, she was looking at him in a confused way, "What's the matter? You're looking at me like you've never met me…before."

Ahiru nodded. Fakir grew pale.

"You don't remember me?" Fakir asked. Ahiru shook her head. Fakir's eye grew wide. He was about to something else, when he yet again heard the mocking laugh. Fakir started boil.

"DROSSELMEYER!" Fakir yelled.

"Yes," said a hoarse voice behind Fakir, as time came to a complete stop. Fakir turned around, furious.

"What's wrong with Ahiru," Fakir said pointing at the frozen body of Ahiru.

"Well other than, she has no memories of you or anyone, just memories of being a swan…nothing," Drosselmeyer said.

"We made a deal," Fakir said in a low voice.

"The deal was to give you back Ahiru in her human form. You said nothing about her memories," Drosselmeyer said in a as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

Fakir stared at Drosselmeyer in shock. Ahiru doesn't remember a thing about him. "You tricked me."

"Yea I did, didn't I. He, he, you're going to be quite busy these couple of days, young Fakir," Drosselmeyer said, with a chuckle.

"What do you mean?" Fakir asked.

"Ahiru doesn't remember anything, not even how to speak in the human language. You _are_ going to teach her how to speak aren't you?" Drosselmeyer said, with a big grin.

"Of course I am," Fakir said, glaring at the old man.

"Well good luck with that," Drosselmeyer said. He watched Fakir for a moment. Fakir stared sadly at Ahiru. Before everything came back to life again, Drosselmeyer said, "Poor Fakir. Losing your love one just when you confessed to her."

Fakir didn't say anything; he was still shocked. Shocked that Drosselmeyer had tricked him and that Ahiru doesn't remember him. Fakir felt a small tug at his shirt. He turned to see Ahiru's cerulean eyes.

"Qua, qua, qua?" Ahiru asked. _Are you okay?_

Fakir stared at Ahiru with sadness, and before he knew it, he hugged Ahiru. Ahiru was a bit surprised, but not as surprised at what Fakir whispered in her ear.

"I'm going to restore your memory again, Ahiru. That's a promise," Fakir had whispered. Ahiru stood there, letting Fakir press his body against hers.

'_So warm,'_ thought Ahiru, as she closed her eyes.

* * *

**No No 22: There's chapter two. Hope you liked it. Please review.**

**Fakir: Why should they? After what you wrote.**

**No No 22: Oh get over it Fakir! Besides, you and Ahiru will have a happy ending.**

**Ahiru: Really?**

**No No 22: Of course. What kind of person do you think I am?**

**Fakir: A cruel one that's for sure.**

**No No 22: Shut-up Fakir! **

**Drosselmeyer: I love this chapter! It had such a tragic event!**

**No No 22, Ahiru, and Fakir: Shut-up Drosselmeyer.**

**Ahiru: Anyways, chapter three is…is…Hey No No, what _is_ chapter three?**

**No No 22: Well I know what's it going to be about, I just haven't named it.**

**Fakir: Figures.**

**No No 22: Shut-up Fakir!**

**Ahiru: Oh well. Chapter three is chapter three.**


	3. The Invitation

**No No 22: Hi people!**

**Ahiru: Hi No No!**

**Fakir: Hn.**

**No No 22: You're _still_ mad about chapter two? You're such a baby.**

**Fakir: Shut-up!**

**No No 22: Make me!**

**Fakir: You're going to wish you'd never said that.**

**No No 22: Oh yeah!**

**Fakir: Yeah!**

**Ten minutes later…**

**Fakir: (groan) How the hell did you get so good at fighting.**

**No No 22: Practice.**

**Ahiru: Anyways…I brought some friends. This is Rue and Mytho!**

**Rue and Mytho: Hi, nice to meet you.**

**No No 22: Nice to meet you, too. Glad you could come.**

**Rue and Mytho: Thanks.**

**Ahiru: So have you named this chapter?**

**No No 22: Yeah I have. Here's chapter three, The Invitation.

* * *

**

'_Where I'm I?' _Fakir thought. He looked around; it was pitch black. He walked around, not know where he was going. Then he saw a silver light in the distance that shown brightly. For some reason he started to run towards the light, knowing that it could be dangerous. As he got closer, he realized that the light was actually Ahiru. Seeing Ahiru caused Fakir to run even faster.

"Ahiru!" Fakir called out to her. He saw Ahiru look at him. For a moment she stood there, waiting for him, but then a figure started to dance around her. Fakir stared wide-eyed at the figure, and stopped running. The figure was a boy around his age. He had black messy hair, turquoise eyes, and was wearing the outfit of a prince. As much as Fakir hated to admit, the boy danced pretty well. Fakir looked at Ahiru, and to his surprise she was wearing a remarkable lavender dress, built for a princess. Fakir noticed that Ahiru was smiling at the boy, the smile that only _he_ had gotten. Fakir started to run again, towards Ahiru and the dancing boy. As he ran, the boy stopped in front of Ahiru in a kneeling position. He held out his hand to her. Ahiru stared to get closer to him, hesitantly at first. When she was a foot away from him, she started to reach her hand out to his.

"Ahiru!" Fakir called out to her again. But she didn't hear him. For some reason, no matter how fast Fakir ran, he didn't get closer to Ahiru. As a matter of fact, Ahiru and the boy were getting farther away, by every step Fakir took.

"AHIRU!" Fakir shouted. Again, Ahiru did not hear him. She then finally put her hand into the boy's hand. And as soon as she did, everything became pitch black, and there was Drosselmeyer's mocking laugh.

"Poor wittle Fakir. He can't do anything to stop the big bad writer, he, he," Drosselmeyer chuckled.

Fakir sat up in bed, panting. Like the last time, he was covered in cold sweat. He looked at his watch; it was 8:45 in the morning. Fakir held his face in his hands, frustrated.

'_What I'm I going to do?'_ Fakir thought. He sighed. _'Maybe some fresh air will help me think.'_

Fakir was about to get out of bed, when he realized two arms were wrapped around his waist. Fakir looked to his left, and saw Ahiru sleeping peacefully. Fakir blushed.

'_Since when did I fell asleep with her?'_ he thought. Ahiru murmured something in her sleep, and wrapped her arms tighter around Fakir's waist, bringing him closer to her. Fakir blushed even harder. After a few moments, his face cooled down. Fakir looked at Ahiru sadly. He pushed back a bit of her hair out of her eyes, and then softly stroked Ahiru's cheek. During the process, Ahiru's eyes fluttered open. She looked up at Fakir with a pair of confused eyes, which soon became bright.

"Qua, quack!" Ahiru said joyfully. _Good morning!_

Fakir frowned. He got out of bed, with Ahiru still hanging on to him. He calmly detached her arms from his waist. Fakir turned to face Ahiru who again had a bewildered look on her face.

"First of all, you're not a duck anymore, so stop quacking. Second, we need to go have some breakfast. And third…are you sure you don't remember me?" Fakir said. Ahiru shook her head. Fakir sighed. "Not even a little?"

Ahiru shook her head again. Fakir sighed _again_. He looked at Ahiru for a moment, then at his watch; it was 9:00. Fakir headed towards the door. As he opened the door, he motioned Ahiru to follow. Ahiru obeyed and followed. As they made their way to the kitchen, Fakir noticed Ahiru looking around curiously. Her cerulean orbs were just full of non-dying curiosity and brightness, like they were before she had lost her memory. Fakir smiled at the thought, but the smile disappeared when he felt something slam against his face.

"Ow!" Fakir said staggering backwards. He opened his eyes, and realized that he had slammed into the kitchen wall. Fakir heard some giggling behind him. He turned around and saw Ahiru laughing, making a smile crawl onto his face. Ahiru stopped laughing after a moment, and stared intently at Fakir. He motioned her towards a chair.

"Sit down," Fakir said gently. Ahiru hesitantly sat down, as Fakir went into the kitchen. He was getting the supplies to make pancakes when he felt someone behind. He turned his head slightly, and saw Ahiru looking over his shoulder curiously.

"Wh-at…are y-you…d-do-ing?" Ahiru asked, unsure if she had said her sentence correctly. Fakir stared at her for a moment, amazed that she had spoken in the human language; it wasn't totally perfect, but it was understandable.

"I'm making pancakes," Fakir replied. Ahiru let out a soft 'oh.' "I should teach you how to say a few words while I'm at it. Hmmmm, lets start with your name. Say Ahiru."

"A-hi-ru…Ahiru," Ahiru said.

"Very good. Okay, now say 'my name is Ahiru," Fakir said, as he started to make his first pancake.

"My…name is…Ahiru," Ahiru said, confidently.

"Good," Fakir said. "How about my name; say Fakir."

"Fak-ir…Fakir…Your name…is…Fakir," Ahiru said.

Fakir smiled at her proudly.

"I did…good?" Ahiru said.

"Yes. Better than I thought you would," Fakir said. He felt a hand smack him upside the head. "Hey! What was that for!?"

"You…call-ing me…dumb," Ahiru said angrily.

"No I wasn't. All I said was that you're doing better than I thought you would," Fakir said angrily.

Ahiru smacked him again.

"Eggs-act-ly," Ahiru said.

"I didn't mean to offend you! And it exactly, not eggs-act-ly!" Fakir shouted.

"Hmph," Ahiru said, as she went and sat at the table.

'_She's still stubborn, and she still hits me. Tch, figures,'_ Fakir thought. After ten minutes, Fakir and Ahiru were at the table, silently eating their pancakes. Or at least Fakir was. Ahiru was looking at her pancakes, not knowing what to do. Noticing this, Fakir got up and walked towards her. Once next to her, he grabbed her knife and fork and started to cut the pancakes in to pieces for her. When Fakir was done, he gave Ahiru her fork.

"Eat your pancakes with the fork," he had said, before going back to his seat. Fakir watched as Ahiru studied the fork. She then slowly stabbed a piece of pancake, happy that she managed to grab it, and put it in her mouth. At first, she was chewing slowly, but then her eyes grew wide in delight and started to chew rapidly. She stabbed another piece stuffed it in her mouth. She let out a quack of joy, and continued to eat rapidly. Fakir watched in amazement, and then sighed.

"This is going to be a long day," Fakir muttered.

* * *

"Where are…we…go-ing?" Ahiru asked. It was 12 in the afternoon; Fakir and Ahiru were making their way through the busy village. So far, since they had woken up, Fakir was able to teach Ahiru more than 30 simple sentences.

"We're going to a store to get you some clothes to wear," Fakir replied casually.

"Clothes?" Ahiru said, looking confused.

"Yeah. Clothes are what everyone is wearing," Fakir said. Fakir sensed Ahiru look around her.

"Oh," Ahiru said. Fakir smiled to himself.

'_She's cute when she's clueless,'_ Fakir thought, but then blushed when he realized what he just thought. He felt himself bump into someone.

"Sorry," Fakir said as he looked at the person he bumped into, but then froze. The person stole a glance at him and Ahiru before walking off. For a long time, Fakir continued to stare at the person, but snapped out of his trance when he felt a tug at his sleeve.

"What is wrong, Fakir?" Ahiru said, looking into his eyes.

"Nothing…come on, lets get going," Fakir said, leading the way again.

As he walked, the person that he had bumped into, kept crossing his mind.

'_It couldn't be him, could it? No…it just can't be,'_ Fakir thought, as he stopped in front of a parlor shop. He walked into the shop, closely followed by Ahiru. A young man came walking towards them. The man had brown curly hair, brown eyes that were filled with joy, and was wearing black overalls and a white collared shirt.

"Welcome to Endo's Parlor shop. I'm Taiki Endo, how may I help you?" the man said in a cheerful voice.

"Er…well I need some clothes for my friend here," Fakir said as he motioned at Ahiru. The man smiled brightly at Ahiru, who returned the smile.

"I don't think I've ever seen anyone as beautiful as her, other than my wife, Misha of course," Taiki said. "Would you like them made, or would you like to choose your clothing?"

Ahiru looked at him then at Fakir, with a confused expression.

"If you don't mind, she would like them made," Fakir said.

"Excellent! Misha! We got customers!" Taiki called out. Minutes later, a young beautiful woman appeared from a door, behind the counter. She had blond hair and green eyes, and was wearing a lavender gown.

"I guess we do have some customers. And they're such a lovely couple," said the young woman. Fakir and Ahiru blushed. (She might have lost her memories, but that doesn't mean she doesn't know what love is and what couples are.)

"W-we're not a c-couple. We're j-just friends," Fakir said. Ahiru nodded.

"Right," the woman said sarcastically. "Do you have any preference in color for your clothes?"

"What color do you think she'll look good in?" Fakir asked.

"Misha is an expert when it comes with colors and people," Taiki said proudly.

"Oh stop it," Misha said, blushing. "Please follow me."

Misha went behind the counter and through the door she had came out of. Fakir and Ahiru followed her, hesitantly, and left Taiki alone. The room they had entered was full of cloth of all colors. In the center of the room were five footstools. A boy and three girls occupied four of them; eight women were working them all. It seemed the boy was being made a suit, and the girls…well the girls just wanted new dresses. Fakir and Ahiru found Misha looking around in a row of colorful cloth.

"Hmmmm. Ah, I think these will suit her," Misha said, as she grabbed long chunks of cloth, the colors of emerald green, sunshine yellow, snow white, lavender, ocean blue, and midnight black. "Would you like them all to be dresses?"

"Yes please," Ahiru said without stuttering or pausing. Misha smiled and nodded.

"Then please follow me," Misha said. Fakir and Ahiru followed Misha back to the center of the room again. Misha gestured Ahiru to stand on the footstool. As Ahiru stood on footstool, Fakir noticed the boy was staring at her with dazed eyes. Fakir didn't blame him, Ahiru was absolutely beautiful, but non-the less, he shot him a death glare. The boy noticed it and immediately tore his gaze away from Ahiru. Fakir smirked, and turned his gaze towards Ahiru. Misha was measuring how tall she was from chest down. She then measured Ahiru around the waist and around her chest. She told the measurements to a woman with brown silky hair that stood beside her.

"Now, we'll have her dresses done in about an hour or so. So you can go run along and be back in an hour," Misha said with a bright smile. "Oh by the way, what are your names?"

"My name…is Ahiru," Ahiru said. "And…his name is Fakir."

Fakir smiled at Ahiru. She was getting better and better, and it's only been a few hours.

"Ahiru and Fakir…I swear you to do make a good couple," Misha teased.

"No we don't!" Fakir and Ahiru said, blushing. Misha giggled, and walked off with the woman, holding the cloth she had picked out. Fakir and Ahiru stood there for a moment, before they started to leave. Taiki had said good-bye before they left, and told them to come back soon, which they will. As they walked through the busy crowd, Fakir noticed a big crowd of girls; fan girls to be exact. Fakir heard one of them squeal with joy. He immediately knew what was going to happen next. Fakir quickly grabbed Ahiru's hand and started to run. Fakir heard running feet a few feet behind them, so he ran a bit faster. But then he noticed that Ahiru was having a hard time keeping up.

'_Damn it,' _Fakir thought. Without thinking, he scooped up Ahiru, and ran as fast as he could. Ahiru was a bit surprised when Fakir scooped her up, but she let it pass. She looked over his shoulder and noticed a stampede of girls. Ahiru's eyes widened at the sight, she now knew why Fakir was running. Luckily though, she noticed that the girls were falling behind. As Fakir ran with Ahiru in his arms, Ahiru noticed that people were staring at them in bewilderment, and couldn't help but feeling embarrassed. She thought that it must look really weird for them to see a boy run with a girl in his arms, while a stampede of girls were after them (well they're actually after Fakir, but you get the point). Ahiru then felt Fakir make a sharp turn to the right into a dark alleyway. Fakir then pressed himself against the wall, and watched the girls pass his hiding place. Fakir let out a sigh of relief, and put Ahiru down. For a moment they stayed quiet and stared at each other. Then they burst out laughing.

"That was quite a work out, wasn't it?" Fakir said to Ahiru, who nodded. Fakir looked at his watch and sighed. "Well we still have 50 minutes to go. Where do you want to go?"

"I don't…know," Ahiru said with a shrug.

"Why don't we go to the lake? We always went there in theses situations," Fakir suggested.

"Yes! Let us go…to the lake!" Ahiru said. "I…love the lake!"

"Yes I know. After all you were a duck," Fakir said with a smile. "Come on."

Fakir turned around and started to lead the way towards the lake, Ahiru happily following close behind. As they walked through the village Fakir noticed there were many eyes following Ahiru, most of them were hungry looking boys, and envious girls. Fakir also noticed that it has gotten chilly. He quickened his pace a bit, and looked back at Ahiru. She was looking around happily, her cerulean eyes still filled with curiosity. He felt something freezing and wet surround his foot. Fakir down and noticed that he had stepped into the lakes water; he didn't notice how fast he had been walking. He shivered and took his foot out of the water.

"The lake is pretty…isn't it," Ahiru said, as she looked admirably at the lake.

"Yeah I guess…" Fakir said.

"But it is cold," Ahiru said, hugging herself.

"Yeah it is," Fakir said. He then felt something-or rather someone-lean against his chest. Fakir looked down to see Ahiru pressed against his body. Fakir felt himself go red. "W-What are y-you doing?"

"Your body…it is so…warm," Ahiru replied, cuddling against Fakir's chest, causing him to blush even more. After a few moments, Fakir gave in and wrapped his arms around Ahiru. And they stayed in that position for a long time, without moving. Ahiru noticed that Fakir smelled nice. She smiled and buried her face in his shoulder, taking in the scent. She felt Fakir stroke her hair lovingly. Ahiru felt a weird feeling in her stomach, it felt as if someone had let out a jar butterflies in her stomach. Then a question ran across her mind; had she really known Fakir before? He kept asking if she remembered him at all.

"Fakir," Ahiru said, lifting her head and looked up at Fakir.

"Hm," Fakir said looking at Ahiru.

"How long…have you…known me?" Ahiru said.

"Do you really want to know?" Fakir asked. Ahiru nodded. "We've known each other for two years."

Ahiru's eyes widened in shock.

"R-really?" Ahiru stuttered. Fakir nodded slowly. "How come…I don't remember a-anything?"

Fakir looked at her, not knowing if he should tell her or not.

"Fakir. Why aren't you…answering me?" Ahiru said.

Fakir sighed and closed his eyes. He had to tell her, he just knew he had to. Fakir reopened his eyes, and stared into Ahiru's eyes.

"Ahiru you-

Fakir stopped suddenly and looked up at the sky; he thought he heard horns coming from above. Thinking it was just a figment of his imagination, Fakir was about to look at Ahiru, when he heard the horns again. He looked up again and saw a bright light shine through the dark clouds up in the sky. The light was getting closer, as well as the sound of the horns. In a matter of seconds, four white swans appeared through the clouds; a carriage attached to them. It was the same carriage that Rue and Mytho had ridden and disappeared in the clouds, and both carriage and swans were glowing brilliantly. In side the carriage, were two young men Fakir had never seen before. The men were standing with horns in their hands, their mouths against the mouthpiece of the horns. Fakir knew that they were messengers of Rue and Mytho and that they meant no harm, but that still didn't stop him from pulling Ahiru closer to him. Fakir wrapped an arm around Ahiru protectively as they watched the swans landed the carriage at the edge of the lake. The men blew the horns once more before stepping out of the carriage, and walked towards them. One of the men had long brown hair tied in a ponytail, and the other had short messy blond hair. They both had violet eyes and wore the same uniform; a silver shirt and black trousers. They also looked a lot alike, as if they were brothers. The man with the long hair seemed to be older then the blond haired man, at least by a year or two. The blond haired man reached in his pocket and brought out a silver envelope, embroidered with swan seal, which kept the envelope closed. The man handed it to Fakir, who reluctantly took it. There was an awkward silence, but was broken by the older man.

"Well, aren't you going to open it," he said.

Fakir nodded, and looked at the letter for a moment before he opened it. Inside the envelope was a letter that said the following:

**Dear Fakir and Ahiru,**

**Sorry that Rue and I haven't contacted you for quiet a while, we've been really busy lately. Being a ruler is so hard; you have to sign papers _all_ day, you have to read papers _all_ day, you have to listen to peoples complaints_ all_ day, you have to keep the people happy _every_ day, and etcetera. But anyways, the point of why I'm writing to the both of you is to invite you to my wedding. I know…you thought that we've already gotten married, well we haven't. I'm also writing to you, because I want to let you know that I have a bad feeling that Drosselmeyer is up to something. I think he's writing a continuation for his last story, but I'm not sure. Whatever it is, it's bad, so you guys have to watch out. The day you come to my wedding is when we'll talk about the situation, but in the mean time think of what you're going to wear for the wedding. Well Ahiru, you can't dress and I'm sorry that you can't, but Fakir, you can, and you better look nice. Oh and when you come to my castle in the sky, you are so going to be amazed. The date of my wedding is on the 20th of December, three days from now!**

**Yours truly,  
Mytho**

Fakir stared at the letter in his hand. Mytho figured out that Drosselmeyer is writing a sequel, but he doesn't know what the old man did to Ahiru.

'_How am I going to explain it to him?'_ Fakir thought.

"Hey are you done reading? Is it really that long of a letter?" said the younger man. Fakir looked up at the men, with a questioning look.

"Aren't you just supposed to deliver the letter and then go?" Fakir asked.

"Well yeah, but we aren't suppose to leave until you give us an answer to the invitation," the older man said.

"What are your names?" Fakir said.

"I'm Koji and this is my older brother Ryoji," the younger man said.

"We're the messengers of Prince Mytho and Princess Rue," Ryoji said. "What are _your_ names?"

"I'm Fakir and this is Ahiru, we're friends of Rue and Mytho, and the answer's yes," Fakir said.

"Excellent. Well, we'll be on our way. See you in three days," Koji said.

"Why three days?" Ahiru asked. Both men looked at her with hungry eyes, like the other men in the village.

"Cause that's when we come to pick you up, Ahiru," Ryoji said gently.

"Oh," Ahiru said. "See you then."

"Yeah see you," Koji and Ryoji said, as they got into the carriage. As soon as they were inside, the swans started to flap their wings and take off into the sky. Ahiru and Fakir stood there and watched the carriage disappear into the sky. Once the swans and carriage disappeared, it started to snow.

* * *

**No No 22: Yay! My third chapter is done! **

**Ahiru: Good for you No No!**

**Mytho: You did an excellent job!**

**Rue: Yeah!**

**No No 22: Yay me. (claps)**

**Everyone laughs.**

**No No 22: Hey where's Fakir?**

**Mytho: He was here a minute ago.**

**Rue: What if something bad happened to him.**

**No No 22: What if he was eaten by something.**

**Ahiru: Fakir! (looks around franticly)**

**Fakir: Yes.**

**Ahiru: Oh thank goodness you're okay! (hugs Fakir)**

**Fakir: (blushes) Of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be? Hey No No, end this chapter already.**

**No No 22: (giggles) That's so cute. Anyways, next chapter is called, The Castle, the Wedding, and Urgh. **


	4. GRAVE NEWS

I HAVE GRAVE NEWS!

My computer died on me again. SIGH

BUT REST ASSURE! I HAVE BOUGHT IT A NEW HARD DRIVE!

I just need to buy it a new operating system and that might take a while

IM SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO TELL YOU GUYS!

but it just occured to me I could use the library computers...

TALK ABOUT SLOW HUH?

but that's just how I am... Im sorry u.u'''


End file.
